Par de idiotas
by shizucchi
Summary: Nico trata de confesarse a la chica que le gusta. Un corto (y también malo) HonoNico. [Harem de Honoka, Parte 1]


-Muy bien…-Susurró la pequeña chica de coletas. –Definitivamente, ¡lo lograré!-Asintió dos veces para sentirse más segura y apretó el puño enfrente de su rostro mientras lo hacía, provocando que las personas a su alrededor empezaran a verla de forma extraña. Especialmente Eli y Nozomi.

Hoy era el día en que, finalmente, se confesaría a la chica que tanto le gustaba. No tenía idea si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos o no; ella se engañaba a si misma diciendo que no le importaba, que solo quería que su amada estuviera consciente de sus sentimientos. De todas maneras, una idol no tiene tiempo para relaciones.

"Espera…" Dijo en su mente, tratando de pararse a sí misma. "¿Qué cursilerías estoy pensando? Hah~ La idiota tiene suerte de que la Idol n.1 del mundo esté enamorada de ella."

Pero…si la rechaza… ¿Qué haría? Su amistad podría volverse incómoda y eso sería un problema, ya que ambas son parte de μ's.

Mejor no pensar en ello demasiado. Ya está por sonar la campana de salida por lo que debe ir a la sala del club. Hoy era un día exageradamente lluvioso y no había práctica, por lo que había citado a la chica para hablar con ella y no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras iba caminando a dicha sala, no podía evitar hacer sus pasos cada vez más y más pesados. No se sentía lista, estaba asustada. A medida que se iba acercando a la sala, la sensación de arañas caminando por su estómago se hacía más y más fuerte.

"Definitivamente…No puedo hacer esto." Suspiró, dándose por vencida y dando la vuelta, decidiéndose a ir directamente a casa.

Ya estaba decidida a irse, cuando de repente, como una luz fugaz, alguien vino corriendo y la tiró al suelo. La reacción de la pelinegra fue inmediata y muy agresiva.

-¡HEY! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CORRIENDO ASÍ EN EL PAS… -Nico, al ver la persona que la había chocado, abrió los ojos como platos. Demonios, ahora no podía escapar. –H-Honoka…

-Ahhhhh…-La chica que la había chocado también había caído al suelo, y estaba frotándose la cabeza con cara de dolor- Nico-chan, lo sieeeeento, no vi por donde iba, en verdad lo siento- Con su típica voz despreocupada, se disculpó, tomando del brazo a la mayor. -¿Dónde te lastimaste? ¿¡Quieres que te lleve al hospital!?

-Ugh…Idiota, no es para tanto…-Nico no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa ante la reacción exagerada de la chica. Le alegraba que se preocupara, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Uwah, me alegro…-Honoka sonrió amablemente como aliviada, a pesar de que ella misma se había golpeado peor que la joven mayor y un chichón ya estaba formándose al costado de su frente-Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Nico-chan?

-Esto…La verdad es que…-La cara de la pelinegra se volvió completamente roja y sintió como se quedaba sin habla lentamente. Estaba perdida. – Uh…ah….hh…

\- Nico…¡Estás roja! ¡Ah! Debe ser mi culpa por haberte golpeado tan fuerte….gaaaaah…¿Q-Qué hago?-La torpe chica comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados lados sin saber qué hacer, pensando que su amiga estaba en problemas.

Aunque técnicamente lo estaba.

-N-No…Estoy completamente bien…No seas idiota…-Suspiró- Solo fue un golpe, no es para tanto- Aun así, la otra chica no parecía convencida, por lo que decidió intentar otra cosa.

Mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza para hacer ese tan conocido gesto, comenzó-¡Nico~nii se dio un golpe fuerte…pero, Nico-nii es fuerte, no le dolió para nada, Nico!-

Al parecer, eso logró convencer a la chica de pelo naranja, la cual comenzó a aplaudir como asombrada, con los ojos celestes bien abiertos.

-¡Eso fue definitivamente muy lin…bueno, Nico-chan!-Dijo, mientras aplaudía. Obviamente se había arrepentido de empezar a decir "lindo".

"¿Lindo? ¿Iba a decir lindo? Bueno, claro…"

-C-Claro que fue lindo. Después de todo soy la idol n.1 del universo~ -Respondió con la voz temblando, inútilmente tratando de sonar segura como siempre.

-Nico-chan, sabes…-Como ignorando la estúpida respuesta de su senpai, comenzó a hablar, con un tono de voz y expresión más seria- Yo también quería hablarte de algo…¡Pero!-Ese 'pero' fue el que cambió todo el ambiente serio que había formado-Ya que tú también tienes algo para decir, podríamos decirlo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué te parece?-Propuso finalmente, con mucho entusiasmo.

-A..Al mismo tiempo, ¿Eh? Pues…-Definitivamente en problemas. Tenía que idear algo- Hum…Es una idea muy buena, sí, pero… ¡Lo que pasa es que ya me olvidé lo que quería decirte! –Lanzó finalmente

La chica de ojos celestes la miró incrédula. -¿Haaaah? ¿Te olvidaste? No es posible, ¡Dijiste que era importante! –Honoka parecía decepcionada y sonaba como una niña pequeña quejándose. –Vamos, vamos, ¡Acuérdate!- Al mismo tiempo de decir eso, comenzó a zarandear a la chica de baja estatura infantilmente.

Nico frunció el ceño ante esto-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas que con hacer eso me voy a acordar? –Preguntó evidentemente irritada por la acción de la otra.

-Pero…Pero…estuve esperando todo el tiempo para que me dijeras que eeeeees…No es justo. –Confesó finalmente.

La pelinegra conmovida con esto, suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la chica como dudosa. Luego de unos varios segundos de mirarse estúpidamente que se hicieron eternos, se decidió a armarse de valor.

-Me acordé. Hagámoslo.

-G-Genial.- Las mejillas de Honoka se tornaron levemente rosadas- ¿Estás lista, Nico-chan?

-Supongo que sí. Que más da...-

Tenía miedo de la reacción de Honoka cuando escuche lo que ella quería decir. Tenía miedo de escuchar lo que ella quería decir, pero...estaba lista. No podría vivir asustada de ello por siempre

-Entonces…¡1, 2, 3…Ya!- Dictó la menor.

Y así, ambas al unísono, confesaron lo que querían decir.

-¡Me gustas!


End file.
